The Goddess's Child
by Jenna of the Red Robes
Summary: When Karine Thompson is brought to Camp Half-Blood by her best friend Sam after a lightning strike causes her school bus to explode, she doesn't know what to think. She learns that she's a demigod of an immortal who should not have had a child. Follow Karine on her journey of self-discovery, danger, and romance as she deals with being a child of the gods. (Will tie into Lost Hero)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here is a story with my first ever OC! Please enjoy and review to let me know what you thought! Constructive Criticism is appreciated!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p~j~o~~~

I hate my life. Nothing ever works out for me. Oh, you like this school? Time to get expelled. You're having a good day? Time to ruin it. Sometimes I'm sure that the universe is out to get me. Yeah, life sucks. Sorry for being so pessimistic but, it's just who I am.

My name is Karine Thompson. I am 13 years old and I attend Riverdale middle school. I've been at Riverdale for two years now, a new personal record. Usually, I get kicked out of school after one year but, this year was different. I actually have a best friend, his name is Sam. I met him on my first day at Riverdale and we've been really close ever since. And no, he is not my boyfriend! It's annoying how many kids ask me that. They are so childish, why is it shocking that a girl would just be friends with a boy?

Plus, I would never date someone that I didn't want to marry one day. Whoa! I know, a 7th grader talking about marriage is a little strange but, I just can't help it. I have been interested in marriage for as long as I can remember and I was shocked (and still a little miffed) that my dad was not married to my mom when they had me. Isn't that just awful!?

You might be wondering who my dad is. His name is John Thompson and he teaches French at a local community college. My father's not incredibly remarkable. He has average features, average hair, and average height. He's just normal. Except for his eyes, he has the most startling and bright blue eyes that I've ever seen! They always sparkle with untold intelligence and deep knowledge. People always tell me that I have my father's eyes. My dad usually has a dreamy expression on his face like he's in his own world. Sometimes, I wonder what he's always thinking about, maybe he's thinking about my mom.

I don't really know very much about my mother. My father doesn't really like to talk about her because it makes him sad. He did tell me that she was very beautiful but, their relationship had to be a secret because she was famous. He would say that she wasn't "celebrity" famous, just famous. I never knew exactly what he meant. He wouldn't ever tell me more than that. I just think that it is so unfair and cruel that my mother cared about me so little that she never came to see me after I was born. And she never married my father! (Sorry, me talking about marriage again!)

But, I digress. Today is the last day of my school year. Soon it will be summer and I can just relax and do nothing for months!

After rolling out of bed, putting on a blue tank-top and jean shorts, and pulling my curly brunette hair into a high ponytail, I was ready to go. I walked into the kitchen, unsurprised by the fact that my father was not there. He was probably already at the university. I grabbed a protein bar and my back pack then, left the apartment, hoping that today would be uneventful. Alas! Seeing as my life sucked, it would be anything but.

I quickly navigated through some streets in New York before I got to my bus stop. Sam was already there waiting for me, his curly black hair sticking out from under his Boston Red Sox cap. He smiled goofily at me as I approached.

"Hey Kar!" He said, using his preferred nickname for me.

"Bonjour!" I responded, taking a bite out of my protein bar. We silently boarded the school bus when it arrived and took our customary seats in the back.

"Last day! I am so happy! Then I can go to Camp Ha-" He stopped his sentence abruptly.

"Camp what?" I asked with mild interest.

"Oh, nothing…" He laughed nervously. "Just…um a summer camp that I go to."

"Um okay."

We passed the rest of the ride quietly until we got to school. Students started slowly filing off of the bus. I was about to get off when I realized that I left my backpack on my seat.

"One second." I told Sam as I walked to the back of the bus. I grabbed my bright yellow backpack and slung it over one shoulder. I started walking back toward the doors when I felt a cold chill on my neck. I turned around and looked at the back of the bus and it was partially engulfed in shadows. And….and something was staring at me from the shadows, something with terrifying, glowing eyes. I exclaimed in terror and clamped my eyes shut. When I opened my eyes again nothing was there. _Must have been my imagination_, I thought nervously. I quickly exited the bus and saw Sam casually leaning against a fence.

"Kar, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He exclaimed fearfully, coming to my side. I smiled at him shakily.

"I'm fine." He didn't look convinced but, he did stop questioning me.

School went by relatively fast and I was so relieved when it was over. All day I swear I kept seeing eyes in the shadows but, I knew it had to have been from my lack of sleep the night before. When Sam and I left the school building to catch our bus home I was very surprised to see that it was pouring rain and an enormous thunderstorm was happening. The clouds were so dark that they blocked the sun, lighting flashed dangerously. I looked over at Sam and saw that he had a terrified look on his face.

"No, no, no…" He kept muttering. "This is not good, not good at all." After battling through the rain, my best friend and I slumped down in our seats on the bus, both of us soaking wet. I shivered, and flung my backpack off of my shoulder and into the bus's aisle way. I took a deep breath and inhaled the not so flattering scent of… wet livestock? _Hmmm, that's different. I wonder who let a donkey on board. _I thought. However, being ADHD, my mind quickly jumped to another subject. Specifically that of a very cute boy named Zeke who sat behind me in English.

The rain continued to pelt the bus as it started its slow drive through New York. I stared out the window and drifted into some kind of reverie while Sam just kept nervously looking around and muttering to himself. Finally, I had had enough.

"Sam!" I said sharply, causing him to jump five feet in his seat.

"Wh-what?" He asked fretfully. I didn't know what his problem was.

"Why are you acting so jittery? Come on man," I said with a playful punch on his arm "It is summer vacation! We are going to have so much fun! Well, once this rain stops, of course." I added, gesturing toward the gloomy weather outside the bus. My mention of the thunderstorm seemed to scare my best friend. I was about to comment on his behavior again when there was a bright flash of light and the world flipped upside down while I blacked out.

When I came around again, my first thought was, why am I wet? Then, I realized that part of the bus's roof was gone and that we had crashed into a nearby building. Ahhh! My memory returned to me of the bright light, illuminating the bus.

"Sam!" I yelled, my voice full of fear, looking at the empty torn up seat next to me. My best friend was nowhere to be seen. Other passengers on board started regaining consciousness as well. Many screamed in terror and ran toward the front of the bus, trying to fight their way off. There was mass chaos as people shouted, cried, and had panic attacks. I scrambled forward, looking for Sam. My heart constricted in terror. I saw him laying on the aisle in front of me, a small trickle of blood on his forehead.

"No! No! NO!" I screamed as I ran and kneeled next to my friend. I checked his pulse and thanked my lucky stars that he was alive. I gently started patting his cheeks, trying to make him wake up.

"Come on Sam!" I said. "Let's go SAMMY!" I yelled into his ear, causing his eyes to open.

"My name's not Sammy…" He grumbled. Of course that is what woke him up.

"Get up. The bus crashed. We have to get off NOW!" I commanded. Sam looked at the pandemonium around him and quickly stood up. I grabbed his hand because he still looked kind of dazed and forcibly dragged him off of the now burning transportation vehicle.

Crowds had started to gather as people looked at the wreck. Some looked concerned but the majority looked annoyed. It looked like they were wondering why a bus had the audacity to crash when they had a very important business meeting to attend. _Only in New York_, I thought sardonically.

Sam and I trudged through the mass of onlookers, trying to find the other students. Some of bystanders were talking excitedly and I could hear snippets of their conversations.

"Did you see-"

"The lightning!"

"It came out of nowhere!"

"—hit the bus…"

Within minutes we found the other passengers of the bus, all huddled together. One girl I recognized from my science class, I think her name was Denise. She was sobbing into the shoulder of some girl I didn't know.

"Johnny!" She was saying between tears. "Where's Johnny?" I gulped as I figured out that not all of us had survived the crash. Sam looked like he finally discovered what was going on.

"We have to go," He said urgently while leading me away from everyone else.

"Wait, why? Where are we going?" I asked but Sam kept walking away, pulling me behind him.

"This is bad…" He mumbled. "We have to go faster. Faster Karine!" He broke into a run forcing me to run as well, that stupid boy had an iron grip on my wrist.

"Stop it Sam! What's going on?" I demanded. We had just rounded a corner and we could no longer see the wreck. I stopped running which forced him to stop as well.

He turned and looked at me sorrowfully.

"Please forgive me Kar, but we must get there faster."Sam said as he reached out and, in a move worthy of any martial arts expert, touched a pressure point on my body and caused me to pass out for the second time that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p~j~o~

That's Chapter 1! Thank you for reading and please review to let me know what you thought. Hmmmm who could Karine's mom be? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to those who reviewed! Now, without further ado….Please enjoy Chapter 2!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p~j~o~~

I woke up in a room with a bright light. I opened my eyes slowly and felt very woozy. I tried to think of the last thing that I could remember. I was on the school bus then, it crashed. We found the other survivors but, Sam pulled me away. We started running and-and then he made me pass out. Anger flashed in my mind, making me see red. Wait till I get a hold of him! I thought furiously as I tried to rise from the bed I was in. After struggling for a moment, I was able to stand. My legs felt shaky and I had to grab onto the bed for support.

I did not know where I was. It honestly didn't look like anywhere I had ever been before. I glanced around the clean and orderly room that was lined with beds but, I was the only occupant. I was getting more confused by the minute, where exactly was I? I was more curious than scared and my curiosity made me momentarily forget my anger. I quietly left the room, hoping to avoid detection.

Eerily, there was no one in the house. I walked from room to room, not encountering a single soul. Finally, I made my way onto the porch and looked out across one of the most picturesque views I have ever seen.

"Wow." I muttered as I gazed at lush fields full of strawberries and kids in bright orange shirts doing all sorts of things such as archery and climbing a huge rock wall. _Whoa! Is that lava coming from the climbing wall?_ I thought, lost in wonder. My pleasant pondering was interrupted by a loud and melodramatic sigh.

"Good gods, another camper?" A voice asked as I turned toward the sound. I was greeted by the not so pleasant image of a man that looked a lot like a pudgy angel with curly black hair sitting down at a table. To make matters worse, he was wearing a bright Hawaiian shirt with tiger patterns. Another, much more demure man in a wheelchair sat next to him with a kind smile on his face.

"Um...hi?" I greeted them. The man in a wheel chair gestured for me to join them at the table.

"Hello my dear. You must be Karine?" I nodded.

"My name is Chiron, and I am the activities director here at camp, and this is Mr. D," He said with a gesture toward the other man, "He is the camp director." My mind began whirling at top speed with questions that I was dying to ask.

"Wait," I interjected. "Why am I at a camp? Why am I not at home? Why did Sam knock me out to take me here? Why—"Chiron interrupted me.

"Hush child." He said softly. "There is much to explain. Tell me, Karine, do you know of Greek Mythology?" I needed some answers so I decided to humor this guy and answer his out of the blue question.

"Yes …uh sir." I said. "I love Greek Mythology, my dad used to read it to me when I was younger."

"Good, good." Chiron said. "Now, Karine, what would you say if I told you that the gods in the so called 'mythology' were actually very much alive?" I stared at him, convinced he was playing a prank on me.

"Um sir... that's…that's impossible." I stated quietly.

"Impossible, eh?" Mr. D asked. "I'll show you impossible." He flicked he hand and a large bottle of diet coke appeared out of nowhere. I stared at him in shock. "The gods are very much alive." He said with a dangerous sort of calm. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes which were flashing with an unnatural purple light. Inside them, I saw scenes of madness and death that made me want to return to my bed and hide under the covers.

"Mr. D," Chiron warned. The camp director averted his gaze from mine. My mind was boggled, how could the gods exist? But, Mr. D was living proof!

"Are-are you Dionysus?" I questioned.

"What is with all you mortals just using names so casually? Humph…" Mr. D grumbled. I took that as a yes.

"But, what does this have to do with me being here?" I directed my question at Chiron because he seemed more inclined to answer helpfully than the god of wine.

"Ah, the big question. Well, child there is no easy way for me to break this to you," He admitted. "You are…you are a demigod."

"A what!?" I shouted. This day was definitely not going in my favor.

"A demigod, half god and half mortal. One of your parent's is a god, Karine." He spoke gently. Let's just say that I did not take the news very well. I was about to tell Chiron that there must have been some kind of mistake and that I couldn't possibly be half god but, just then Sam walked on to the patio.

"Hello Kar," He said, with a strained smile. "How's everything going?" I narrowed my eyes at him. How dare he think that he could just force me into unconsciousness and then act like nothing ever happened? I was about yell at him, but, something stopped me. I stared at my best friend in alarm. His legs weren't legs and his feet weren't feet…they were hoofs! By best friend was half goat! Before I could say anything, Chiron did.

"Good afternoon Sam. Would you be so kind as to show Karine here around the camp? Mr. D and I have things to discuss." Sam nodded his assent and signaled for me to follow him. I stood up from the table and rushed after my friend. My anger melted into mere shock. I glanced behind me and saw Chiron rising out of his wheelchair. His lower half was a horse! _What kind of messed up place was this?_

"What are you and what's Chiron?" I asked him bluntly as we traveled toward the cabins. He didn't look upset by my question.

"I am a satyr. Half goat, half man. And Chiron, he is a centaur."

"And I am a demigod." I said, the words sounding foreign in my mouth. "Half god, half human."

"Yep!" He responded. "I am sure that you have a lot of questions –"

"You bet I do!" I interrupted. He looked a little annoyed but continued like I hadn't said anything.

"—which I will be happy to answer after our tour. Please, try to enjoy yourself. And before you ask, yes your dad knows you're here."

"Okay." I answered meekly, a little surprised at Sam's swift speech and that oh yeah, my best friend was a satyr, almost forgot that.

We kept walking until we reached the cabins. He explained to me that each one was dedicated to a different god or goddess and that their children resided in them.

"Who's my godly parent?" I asked, surprised that I hadn't inquired about it earlier.

"Er…we don't know yet Kar. Your parent will claim you soon I'm sure. Well at least now they HAVE to." He said a little bitterly.

"What do you mean now?"

"Since the war and everything—"

"What war!?"

"Kar, didn't I tell you to save your questions until the end?" My exasperated best friend asked me. "It was the Titan War and it was this summer and yes, I promise to tell you more about it later."

"Okie dokie!" I said jovially, clearly surprising my friend. What, I can be nice sometimes!

We continued our tour for what felt like forever. Finally, I had seen everything. And my only thought was that this place was amazing!

Some nice campers had even come up to meet me. One was a kind girl with blond hair and striking gray eyes but, I couldn't remember her name. Anniebell? Maybe, I don't know. She said that her boyfriend would love to meet me when he had a chance. Apparently he was occupied elsewhere doing something down by the beach. Most of the other campers seemed pretty busy too; they did not have enough time to meet the new kid.

The sun started getting lower in the sky and Sam announced that it was time for dinner. I was excited because he said that I would most likely be claimed during the meal but, for now I would be seated with the Hermes campers. They seemed like a nice bunch of kids except for the fact that they all had matching mischievous grins which made me just a little concerned to be sitting with them.

We all got our food and I was about to start eating when I noticed that everyone from my table was standing up. I didn't want to be the odd one out so I stood up with them. I followed them to a large fire where they were putting a portion of their food into the flames.

"Offerings for the gods," One Hermes camper muttered to me as my turn approached. I was the last one in the line and I also happened to be the only camper standing in the entire dining pavilion. I guess everyone else was done with their offerings. I slid my largest and juiciest strawberry into the burning inferno. _Hey mom, um, please let me know who you are. Thanks. _I prayed internally, a little embarrassed to be talking to my mother who didn't even want to claim me.

I was about to return to the Hermes table when there was a collective gasp from the seated demigods. I thought that maybe I had done something wrong but, I didn't know what. I looked down at the ground and noticed a soft blue glow. I quickly looked up and saw a holographic peacock hovering over my head although it was slowly fading. The campers started to talk amongst themselves, glancing nervously in my direction. Chiron stood up from the main table and pounded his hoof against the ground.

"Silence!" He commanded. The demigods shuffled restlessly but, they did stop talking. Chiron glanced at me with an almost pained expression, like he was dreading what he was about to say.

"All hail Karine Thompson," the centaur commanded. "Daughter of Hera, the Patron of Women, the goddess of marriage, home, and family, and the Queen of Olympus."

I was stunned to see all the assembled campers stand up from their seats and kneel upon the ground. Some quite blatantly looked unhappy about it. I was saddened to see the nice blond-haired girl glaring at me.

For what felt like the millionth time today, I felt very confused. I tried to make sense of it all. If my mother is Queen of Olympus then…then I suppose that I am their princess? But, why do they all look so shocked about my existence? I had a feeling that I was going to find out very soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p~j~o~~~

Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought about it. And like my summary said, this will tie into The Lost Hero since she's a daughter of Hera and Hera gets kidnapped…. Interesting, eh?


End file.
